musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Skins
Installing a custom skin Original post by Bee-liever Installing any of the user-made skins is a quick and easy task. Simply follow the step-by-step instructions below to make use of the growing number of custom skins available on the forum. *download the file *extract the file **Most files will be in .zip or .rar format. You need the .xml or .xmlc contained inside.There are a few skins that the download is directly in .xml form. Simply place these directly in the Skins folder and follow the guide from that point onward. You can extract directly to your skins folder (see next step) or to your default download location. *move .xml or .xmlc file to the 'Skins' folder **The default installation folder for this is: C:\Program Files\MusicBee\Skins but you may have to adjust this for your set-up. You can copy-and-paste, drag-and-drop, or extract directly from the compressed file. Whatever you are most comfortable and proficient at. *start (or restart) MusicBee *select the new skin **You can select the skin from either the Bee or drop-down menus. MusicBee will automatically restart to change to the new look. *use the new skin **Enjoy the same great MusicBee in a new range of colours and designs! ;Cautions Some skins are created as a series (eg. Tundra Series) and need to be installed as a complete set for them all to work. The downloaded compressed file (.zip or .rar) will contain a folder with the skins inside. Just place the entire folder inside your Skins folder, without separating them, and these skins will work correctly. You can create sub-folders within the Skins folder to group the new skins in (eg. \MusicBee\Skins\Custom) or you can place them in the existing folders (eg. \MusicBee\Skins\Blue\Mellow Blue.xml) but you cannot put folders within the sub-folders (eg. \MusicBee\Skins\Dark\MetroColours (Dark)\MetroDark.Cyan.xmlc) Skin creators usually work with the very latest beta version of MusicBee, as Steven makes changes that accommodate their many and varied requests, to bring new looks to the Bee. If your installation of the skin does not match the screenshot, please check the version you are using against the version the skin was created on (usually listed in the post for the skin). If you are still having problems, make a post in the forum or contact the author of the skin, for further help and information. ---- All Skins by Author If you find a broken download link, check to see if the forum thread has an update. Please fix it if there is one! Not all skins may be up-to-date with the latest skinning and layout elements. If you find a skin you like that has a problem, first check the forum to make sure you have the latest version of the skin and of MusicBee. If that doesn't help, ask for what you want on the forum. It's often a matter of adding or adjusting just a few lines in the file. Clicking any preview image will bring up a browse-able view of all skin previews at higher resolution. Alexis Murdusk.png|Murdusk|link=File:Murdusk.png SKBee.png|SKBee|link=File:SKBee.png SKBeeLite.png|SKBee Lite|link=File:SKBeeLite.png Alumni Analien Bee-liever Bee78.jpg|Bee78|link=File:Bee78.jpg (6 skins). Available colors: *Blue *Green *Orange *Pink *Red *Yellow }} . Download is for the MB 2.0 version. See the forum thread for MB 2.1 version. }} . }} (6 skins). Available colors: *Blue *Green *Orange *Pink *Red *Yellow }} }} beistrich Blinghound }} cartman005 }} colagen dannyboiii Endeavour1934 EnduringGuerila Greb }} iasc }} jistme . | }} JMoss }} jpe123bee ). }} ). }} }} KylePolansky lnminente with splashes of color. }} (blue only, colors can copied from the dark version). }} }} mikebo }} OrB pab_men Psychoadept Mellon Remixed.png|Mellon Remixed|link=File:Mellon_Remixed.png redwing Bee Latte.png|Bee Latte|link=File:Bee_Latte.png Dark fine tuned.png|Dark Fine-Tuned (30 colors)|link=File:Dark_fine_tuned.png Darknight Blue.png|Darknight Blue|link=File:Darknight_Blue.png Darknight Green.png|Darknight Green|link=File:Darknight_Green.png Darknight Red.png|Darknight Red|link=File:Darknight_Red.png Mellow Green.png|Mellow Green|link=File:Mellow Green.png Mellow purple.png|Mellow Purple|link=File:Mellow Purple.png Mondrian.png|Mondrian|link=File:Mondrian.png Richardap1 with a touch of purple. }} Rotem K. }} Sarge . | }} Silasje1 SimonBRT and the . }} Steven }} stopbrickwalling Thorbjorn . }} . }} }} Underneath }} V4lve }} Vinyl Wiper Adding a skin to this page To add a skin to this page: *Copy the code below *Edit the section of the page you want to add it to *Paste the code where you want it *Replace the brackets with your own text (looking at other entries will help if you're not sure what to do). *If you haven't uploaded a screenshot yet, follow the red link that appears to access the image upload page. **You will need an account to upload images. If you prefer not to create an account, contact Psychoadept for help. To add a collapsible section, place this code around the section you want to collapse: Category:Customization